Minihistorias Ministéricas
by Cris Snape
Summary: En el ministerio del tiempo pueden contarse miles de historias de toda clase y condición. Aquí podremos ver algunas de ellas en sólo 155 palabras.
1. Julián

**MINIHISTORIAS MINISTÉRICAS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

 _ **Advertencia: El ministerio del tiempo**_ _es una serie de televisión creada por Pablo y Javier Olivares y producida por Onza Partners y Cliffhanger para Televisión Española. Nada me pertenece y ningún beneficio obtengo escribiendo esto. Salvo la sana diversión, por supuesto._

* * *

 **1**

 **Julián**

—Tú estás ciego, tío. Era penalti.

—¡Venga ya! Si ese idiota siempre se tira cuando está dentro del área. Es rozarle un poquito y al suelo.

—Pues que no le hubieran rozado, no te jode.

Llevan así toda la mañana. Las discusiones sobre fútbol son una constante en la ambulancia de Julián y, aunque a veces se habla con cierta acritud, la sangre nunca llega al río.

—De todas formas da igual —Julián se encoge de hombros y detiene el vehículo en un semáforo—. Aunque el árbitro hubiera pitado, habríais perdido.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Que ya os habían colado cuatro goles.

Su compañero va a replicar, pero justo entonces les da el aviso de que ha habido un atropello muy cerca de allí. Y a Julián se le ponen los pelos de punta porque también es cerca de su casa.

 _¿Y si la víctima es Maite?_

Está pensando tonterías. Sería tener muy mala suerte.

* * *

 _He decidido que es un buen momento para meterme de lleno en el fandom de_ _ **El ministerio del tiempo**_ _, una de las series más brillantes e inspiradoras que se han creado en España en mucho tiempo. Para empezar, iré subiendo una serie de viñetas de 155 palabras cada una y protagonizadas por todos los personajes que han ido apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos._

 _¿Seríais tan amables de dejarme un comentario cada uno? Molaría mogollón._


	2. El hombre de Atapuerca

**MINIHISTORIAS MINISTÉRICAS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

 **2**

 **El hombre de Atapuerca**

—Te lo digo en serio, el subsecretario me tiene manía.

—No exageres, hombre. No será para tanto.

Cristóbal le da la última calada al cigarro y lo apaga. Seguidamente pone los brazos en jarra y procura no rechinar los dientes, cosa que hace cada vez que piensa en su jefe.

—¿Cómo que no? Entonces, ¿por qué ha vuelto a mandarme a Atapuerca?

—Porque te las apañas bastante bien dibujando bisontes.

—Pues hay compañeros que dibujan mejor que yo, como Velázquez —Saca otro cigarro y lo enciende—. ¿No se pasa el día diciendo que es el mejor pintor español de todos los tiempos? Pues que lo demuestre, puñetas.

—A lo mejor encuentra que los bisontes son muy rústicos.

—O a lo mejor el subsecretario me está puteando.

Su compañero sabe que tiene razón. Nadie conoce el por qué de esa ojeriza pero si Cristóbal es conocido por todos como el hombre de Atapuerca, por algo será.

* * *

 _Desde que lo vimos diciendo aquel "Otra vez a Atapuerca", he querido escribir algo sobre este hombre. Me he inventado el nombre, pero estoy convencida de que alguien en el ministerio le tiene un poco de inquina y siempre le envían a los lugares más desagradables. Alguna vez lo retomaré._

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Alonso Hijo

**MINIHISTORIAS MINISTÉRICAS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

 **3**

 **Alonso Hijo**

Le ha visto alguna vez, pero no consigue recordar cuándo y bajo qué circunstancia. Se fija en su porte elegante, su cabello rizado y su brillante espada y piensa, esforzándose por llegar a sus memorias más recónditas.

Es cuando se fija en sus ojos cuando el corazón le da un vuelco, como si acabara de reconocerle. Ve la tristeza de una vida perdida, la impotencia de tener que guardar silencio y el amor desgarrador que sólo su madre le ha demostrado alguna vez.

Alonso de Entrerríos se estremece entero bajo la mirada rota de aquel hombre y sabe que lo ha visto antes. Tal vez en uno de sus sueños de niño, formando parte de un pasado que no fue y que añora con desconsuelo.

Se imagina practicando esgrima a su lado, escuchando sus consejos de hombre sabio, recibiendo algún apretón de manos de cuando en cuando…

Agita la cabeza. Está fantaseando como un tonto.

* * *

 _Esta es para Vic. Noto el final un poco brusco, pero ahí lo dejo._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
